djmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Tdot
In the Tdot is an Electro Hip-Hop song first featured in DJMAX Technika 3. Game Appearances *DJMAX Technika 3 *DJMAX Technika Tune *DJMAX Technika Q Other Versions While no playable remixes or adaptations exist of In the Tdot, there is an extended version of this song by Aspektz (AKA Mr. Thoro) which can be found on his YouTube channel. An official music video for the song can be found on the YouTube channel tripleabeats. Lyrics You know that feeling Looking down from the plane Floating above the city It's indescribable In the Tdot in the Tdot, oh! Windows down let the whole block know Been around the globe ain't no place like home Tdot, oh! Come on now let's go Temperature rising Barbeque vibing Phallic symbol defining my horizon Windows down got my family riding Tuned in buzz bigger than a beehive And then-then-then, roadtrip to megacity To the home of mixed and match jibbys We don't say our kicks are so crispy Yeah, we still fly, I love this damn city In the Tdot in the Tdot, oh! Windows down let the whole block know Been around the globe, ain't no place like home Tdot, oh! Come on now let's go In the Tdot in the Tdot, oh! Windows down let the whole block know Been around the globe, ain't no place like home Tdot, oh! Come on now let's go Let's go take a stroll, got something I want to show you One of one shoes Blue Jays fitted old school Screwface Capital really nothing but love here Any single night get it popping like braziers Shorty shotgun said she's ready to go Turn it up til' the speakers look ready to blow Hungry? You're in luck, can't say I never told you Worldwide cuisine inside the golden horseshoe Going to get mashed get crunk get throwed Jetpack take my city to the top of the globe Polarbear playboy make you scream A-Oh! Let me let me know next time you're in the Tdot In the Tdot in the Tdot, oh! Windows down let the whole block know Been around the globe, ain't no place like home Tdot, oh! Come on now let's go In the Tdot in the Tdot, oh! Windows down let the whole block know Been around the globe, ain't no place like home Tdot, oh! Come on now let's go Whoo! It's Aspektz, baby! The feeling is back I've been everywhere and nothings the same I love this city man Videos Mr. Thoro - In the Tdot|Original music video from DJMAX Technika 3 Mr. Thoro - In the Tdot (Technika Q BGA)|Music video from DJMAX Technika Q Aspektz - In The Tdot|Aspekt's official music video Images Click the images to view them. Gameplay Trivia *The name of the boy in the music video is Jimmy, according to DJMAX Technika Q. Source [http://www.cyphergate.net/wiki/index.php?title=In_the_Tdot In the Tdot on Cypher Gate] Category:Songs Category:Songs that debuted in DJMAX Technika 3 Category:Electro Hip-Hop songs Category:Songs in DJMAX Technika 3 Category:Songs in DJMAX Technika Q